Hades Sanctuary Yooki Version
by Yukitarina
Summary: Self explanatory title.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nggak punya SS character. Tapi karena nggak puas ma ceritanya saya akan selalu ngebikin parodinya, myoahahahahahaha! (sori, ngambil hak cipta ketawanya Deathmask…XD)

**Hades Sanctuary Versi Baru**

Setting: Sewaktu Milo, Aiolia, dan Mu membawa Camus, Shura, dan Saga ke Athena.

**Milo:** Athena, kami serahkan tiga orang ini kepadamu. Mereka sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Milo, Aiolia dan Mu menjatuhkan Camus, Shura, dan Saga ke lantai. Ketiganya mendongak dan melihat Athena yang terang benderang.

**Saori:** Kanon, serahkan petinya kepada Saga.

Kanon berjalan ke Saga. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

**Kanon:** Ini, Saga.

**Saga:** (menerima peti itu sambil terus memandang Kanon) Kanon…

**Kanon:** (membuang muka)

**Saga:** (membuka petinya dan…wajahnya langsung setelah melihat isinya) WAAAH, COOL!!! Teriyaki, tempura, ebi katsu, sukiyaki, ekkado, kani roll, sushi...kebetulan bangeeeet, kita bertiga dah nggak makan dari berjam-jam yang lalu!!!

**Kanon:** (nggak membuang muka lagi dan meraih kedua tangan Saga dengan wajah berbinar-binar) Iya, Saga, tadi Athena nyuruh gue ngambil peti di istananya Shion, terus pesen Oka Oka Ento delivery service!!! Gue juga lapaaar banget, emangnya enak diakupuntur ma Milo...

**Saga:** Ayo makan bareng, adikku!!!

**Kanon:** Iya, iya...!!!

**Mu:** (bingung setengah hidup) Kok lain dengan yang di script sih...?

**Saori:** (ketawa ceria dan gabung ma Saga dan Kanon) Ah, bodo amat sama script, mendingan kita makan bareng saja, ya!!

Mendengar itu, Mu dan Shura tiba-tiba baikan dan langsung nyerbu makanannya.

**Aiolia:** Tapi gue nggak suka makanan Jepang...

**Milo:** (sweatdrop 1000 kali) Woooii, Mu!! Lo kan harusnya musuhan ama Shura!!! Kanon, petinya kan harusnya isinya belati!! Kok malah ada do mi ka do eskado gitu sih…

**Saori:** (senyum ceria) Bukan eskado, Milo…tapi ekkado…sejenis siomay yang isinya telur dan digoreng sampai warnanya kecokelatan.

**Milo: **I…iya…maksud saya memang itu…

**Saga:** (ngomongnya nggak jelas karena mulutnya penuh makanan) Udwahlwah, Milo, awyo ajwak Camwus makwan, nggwak usah peuwli sawma scrwipt!!!

**Milo: **(berusaha nggak ngeliat Camus karena gengsi, padahal aslinya kangen banget, hehehe…) Ogah ah, gue tetep setia ma script!

**Saori: **(matanya menyipit) Kalau kamu setia sama script berarti kamu setuju saya mati, dong?

**Milo:** (nyengir gugup dan ekspresinya berubah jadi salah tingkah) Bu…bukan gitu, Athena…

**Saori:** (masih dengan mata menyipit) Kalau begitu tinggalkan aturan script dan ajak Camus makan sebelum kehabisan. Aiolia, kalau kamu nggak suka makanan Jepang, saya punya pizza kok.

**Aiolia:** (langsung gabung ke Saori tanpa ba bi bu)

**Milo: **(masih nggak ngelihat Camus) Athena…saya makan di luar aja deh...

**Shura:** (sebel) Lo banyak yang ngefans tapi nalar nggak pernah dipake ya?? Kalo makan di luar bisa ketahuan ma hantu-hantunya Hades dan nanti bisa dilaporin ke Hades, dodol!

**Milo:** Eh....emang Hades suka dodol ya? (A/N: Banyolannya Yuki nggak berubah-berubah, wahahahaha!)

**Shura:** Aaargh! Terserah deh!! Makan aja sono di luar, ketahuan Hades baru tau rasa lo!

**Hades: **Saya denger, lho.

**Semua: **(shock berat) WAAA! Kan harusnya Anda masih di Inferno!!

**Hades:** Katanya nggak nurutin script nggak apa-apa...

**Semua:** ...gimana ya...

**Hades: **(menyeringai) Ya udah, saya balik. Sisakan teriyaki-nya buat saya ya...! (langsung ngilang).

**Kanon: **(sweatdrop) Hantu suka teriyaki…

**Milo:** (berbalik) Gue makan di luar…gue cari cara biar nggak ketauan specternya Hades…

**Camus:** Milo.

**Milo:** (jaim) …apaan, sih…?

**Camus:** Peluk, dong.

**Semua:** (tersedak)

**Saori: **(wajahnya bercahaya)

**Kanon:** (cengar-cengir)

**Saga:** (sama kayak adeknya)

**Mu:** (menunggu dengan antusias)

**Aiolia:** (wajah sumringah)

**Shura: **Beneran gay ternyata…

**Camus dan Milo:** (ngejitak Shura keras-keras) EMANGNYA KALO BUKAN GAY GAK BOLEH PELUKAN?!!!

**Semua:** (ketawa)

**Camus: **(memandang Milo lagi) Sa…ya…sudah lama di bawah tanah…dingin. Dinginnya lain dengan Siberia…dingin banget…. Lagi…sa…saya…cuma dikasih waktu dua belas jam… Kita sudah lama nggak ketemu kan…jadi…(menunduk)…

**Penonton cewek (termasuk Yuki):** (nangis bombay) Hiks…hikss….!!! Huwaaaa…!! Camuuuuss, kalo Milo nggak mau peluk kamu, kita mau kok ngegantiin!!

**Kanon:** (pada penonton) Ssssst, jangan interupsi, dong…!!

**Milo: **(menunduk juga, suaranya serak) Maafin saya ya…scarlet needle-nya…

**Camus:** Nggak pa pa.

Milo lalu memeluk Camus erat sekali. Ah, akhirnya banjir air mata juga...

**Saori:** (terharu) So sweet…

**Milo: **Maafin saya ya kalo kamu kesakitan...

**Camus: **Nggak pa pa, Milo...

**Milo:** Kamu nggak berubah…setelah mati pun kamu masih setia ama Athena…

**Camus:** Iya...

**Milo:** Kamu masih tetep seperti dulu...

**Camus:** Iya...iya...

**Milo:** Masih ganteng, badannya bagus...

**Camus:**...Milo, kamu masih normal, kan??

**Milo: **(ketawa) Bercanda.

**Saga: **Udah tangis-tangisannya, sekarang sini makan Oka Oka Ento-nya...

Camus melepas pelukannya dan memandang Milo, tersenyum tipis. Milo pun tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

**Milo: **Saya sayang kamu, lho...

**Camus:** (ngeri) Sebagai temen kan…? (A/N: Heran, kalo di SS kalo nunjukin Milo sayang sama Camus, selalu harus ditambahin 'sebagai teman'...)

**Milo:** (ketawa lagi) Iyalah.

Dan keduanya pun gabung makan bareng Saori, Saga, Kanon, Aiolia, Mu, dan Shura.

Sementara itu Shaka di perjalanan menuju Inferno manyun berat sambil memandnag dunia, tepatnya memandang peti yang isinya Oka-Oka Ento.

**Shaka: **Kalau tahu begini saya nggak akan mati cepat-cepat...

**The End…!!!! XD XD**


	2. Sayang Adek

**Yooki says: "**Saga ganteeeeeng banget! Keren, ganteng, cool! Top abizz deh!! Ganteeeeeng banget, dewasa, kuat, rambut keren, bijaksana!! Udah gitu dia ngomongin apa aja suka, asalkan minumnya tetep teh botol sosro! Cool kan?! Saga bener-bener mantap, pinter, ganteng, pemimpin yang baik, cool abizz! Cinta banget ma Saga!!"

**Penggemarnya Camus, Milo, Shaka:** "...dia benernya ngefans ama sapa, sih...?"

**Sayang Adek**

**Setting: Waktu Saga di istana Gemini berhadapan dengan ilusinya Kanon yang pake cloth Gemini.**

**Saga: **Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kamu membangkang. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kamu lari dari gua yang tidak bisa dihancurkan. Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan, Kanon! Galaxian...

**Penonton cowok:** (dag dig dug)

**Saga: **Galaxian...

**Penonton cowok: **(gak sabar)

**Saga:** Galaxian...

**Penonton cowok:** Ayo...ayo...cepetan di-launch Galaxian Explosion-nya...

**Saga:** Galaxian...............ah...nggak jadi, ah...

**Penonton cowok:** Kenapa???

**Saga:** Ntar cloth Gemini saya rusak...

**Penonton cowok:** (sweatdrop 1000 kali)

**Kanon: **(dari Papacy) Lo bener-bener terlahir sebagai orang jahat, Saga! Ka...lo...ounioun...thena...mini..."

**Saga dan penonton:** Kok suaranya putus-putus, sih...?

**Kanon:** Bentar, saya cek sambungan microphone-nya dulu...yaaah...sound systemnya rusak lagi...

**Milo: **Ya ampun...kacau bener sih nih episode...

**Kanon:** Abisnya gue harus gimana?! Saga kan jauuuh banget di Gemini, sementara gue di atas sini! Kalo gak pake sound system suara gue nggak bakal kedengeran!!

**Milo:** Kan bisa pake seventh sense, dodooooool!!

**Kanon:** Seventh sense 'pala lo, gue tiga belas tahun dibuang abang gue di Cape Sounioun, mana gue ngerti seventh sense?!

**Sementara itu di scene Camus dan Shura lari-lari di kuil Gemini...**

**Camus:** Kok kita nggak sampai-sampai di pintu keluar, ya...?

**Shura: **(nyengir) Nggak pa pa, Camus, anggap aja kita lagi treadmill...

**Balik lagi ke Papacy...**

**Milo:** Lo bener-bener biang onar, ya! Udah ketawa-ketiwi ngeliat orang-orang kebanjiran, di Sanctuary ngerusakin sound system pula!

**Saori:** (tiba-tiba muncul) Milo!

**Milo:** Athena, Anda tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Situasinya sangat berbahaya.

**Saori:** Milo, kenapa kamu membentak Kanon? Dia sudah berjanji untuk memihak pada kebenaran, apa kamu tidak bisa melihat betapa berubahnya dia sekarang?

**Milo:** Sekarang dengarkan saya dulu, Athena. Berapa banyak penderitaan yang sudah dia akibatkan? Dan berapa banyak microphone dan sound system yang sudah dia rusakkan? Saya, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia...tidak...semua Gold Saints tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

**Saori:** Milo...

**Kanon:** (menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca) Maafin saya, deh, Milo...saya akan ganti sound system-nya...

**Saori:** Kanon...

**Saga: **(dari Gemini) Kanon! Kalau kamu masih punya nyali, ke sini sekarang!

**Kanon:** Gak mau!

**Saga: **(iming-iming) Saya punya banyak cemilan, nih!

**Kanon: **Gak tertarik! Udah biasa kelaperan!

**Saga:** Saya punya DVD Hades Inferno!

**Kanon:** Males ah! Di sana gue mati!

**Saga: **(frustasi) Saya...

**Kanon:** Apaan?!

**Saga: **Saya...saya punya foto kita waktu kita masih kecil dulu...

**Kanon:** (langsung lari ke Gemini) Itu yang gue pengin...

**Penonton cewek: **(terharu)

**Penonton cowok: **(agak manyun) Tapi adegan waktu Milo ngeakupuntur Kanon gak ada...

**Milo:** Nanti nyusul.

Tapi Milo dan Saori saling tersenyum.

**Saori:** Ternyata si kembar saling sayang, ya...

**Saga dan Kanon: **KAGAAAAK!!!

Tapi ketika berlari ke kuil Gemini, Kanon tersenyum tulus. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi...

**Kanon:** Tunggu saya, ya, Saga.......... Kak Saga.........

**To be Continued...(hiks...)**


	3. Jantung Hatimu, Jantung Hatiku

**Disclaimer: Never owns SS chara.**

**Jantung Hatimu, Jantung Hatiku**

Aku melihatmu bangkit dari kematian. Kau mengenakan surplice Hades, bersama dua orang bajingan lainnya. Kau melawan Mu, melewati Aldebaran yang sudah tewas begitu saja, membunuh Shaka. Kau…

Aku terkutuk.

Ya, kau terkutuk. Bajingan. Bedebah.

Teruskan.

Lalu aku mendatangi kuil Virgo, berusaha untuk membunuhmu dan dua bajingan itu.

Kau memang berdarah panas.

Tahukah kau bagaimana perasanku saat itu?

Kau marah.

Aku benci kau. Sangat membencimu.

Aku pantas dibenci.

Kau bahkan diam saja ketika Saga melawanku hingga aku terlempar dan kesakitan.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghampirimu, memelukmu, mengobatimu, lalu membongkar semuanya, bahwa kami hanya berpura-pura?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Lalu kita saling menyerang dengan Athena Exclamation. Akhirnya kita jadi terkutuk semuanya.

Lalu muridmu berdiri di tengah-tengah kita. Mengatakan kalau jauh dalam hatimu, kau tidak akan pernah menjual kesetiaanmu demi Hades. Bahwa kau akan selalu berdiri pada pihak yang benar.

Ya, dia mengerti.

Aku akhirnya juga merasakan itu. Mendengar kata-kata anak kecil itu, aku jadi percaya kau belum berubah. Aku semakin yakin ketika melihat air mata meleleh di pipimu.

Lalu semuanya hancur.

Kalian bertiga masih hidup. Aku sudah mengarahkan kukuku pada Saga, berniat membunuhnya.

Tapi kemudian Athena memanggil kita.

Aku membawamu ke Athena.

Bagaimanakah perasaanmu saat itu?

Aku diam saja. Aku bahkan menjatuhkanmu ke lantai. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana harus merasa.

Dan Athena menusuk dirinya dengan belati itu. Lalu kau menangis. Dan mencekikku…kuat sekali…apa kau ingin membunuhku?

Tidak tahu.

Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?

Tidak tahu.

Tapi kemudian kau melepaskan tanganmu, menangis, dan bersandar di perutku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Kau lalu memelukku.

Ya…

Aku tidak membencimu. Kau masih sahabatku, sahabatku yang dulu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu...dan tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi…

Tapi aku harus pergi. Bersama Saga dan Shura, untuk membunuh orang yang sudah membuat kami dan Athena menderita. Yang telah membuat sahabatku menderita.

Aku, Mu, dan Aiolia menyusul. Kami dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Rhadamanthys.

Aku melemah ketika matahari mulai bersinar. Dan aku mati lagi di pelukan muridku.

Padahal aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu.

Padahal aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Tapi dalam pertempuran tak pernah ada kata selamat tinggal.

Bukan tak pernah ada. Tapi jarang ada.

Ya.

Aku sayang padamu.

Itu wajar. Kita sahabat.

Benar. Karena itu kau pasti menyayangiku juga, meski kau tak pernah mengatakannya.

Aku menyayangimu.

Katakan lagi.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sekali.

Dasar brengsek.

Dasar manja.

xxx

Aku melihatmu bangkit lagi, kali ini mengenakan cloth emas. Aku terkejut, tapi bahagia, tidak seperti ketika melihatmu mengenakan surplice terlaknat itu.

Aku juga melihatmu. Aku menghampiri Hyoga dulu, lalu menghampirimu.

Kita berdiri berdampingan.

Kau memberikan semangat pada muridku.

Dia membutuhkannya.

Sangat membutuhkannya.

Akhirnya aku bisa mati di sisi sahabatku.

Dan di tengah-tengah ksatria emas lain.

Aku merasa beruntung sekali.

Aku juga.

Dan bahagia.

Aku juga bahagia…….

**xxx**

Sekarang kita kembali lagi ke dunia. Kuku merahmu berangsur hilang.

Persetan dengan kuku merahku. Yang mengganggu pikiranku sekarang adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan kita.

Siapakah kita berani meramalkan masa depan? Tapi aku yakin, ksatria sejati tidak pernah punya waktu beristirahat.

Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik.

Ya. Yang terbaik.

Dan aku bersyukur bisa menjalani kehidupan ini bersama sahabatku.

Sahabatmu.

Kau.

Aku.

Terima kasih, karena bahkan setelah kau mati tiga kali, kita masih tetap bersahabat…

Bicara soal _mati_, kau harus ingat kalau kematian yang sebenarnya itu niscaya. Suatu saat kita pasti akan mati _selamanya_, tidak ada kesempatan untuk kembali. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk bernapas lagi.

Aku tahu. Aku tidak bodoh. Tapi sebelum saat itu tiba, aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu.

Sebagai sahabatku.

Sebagai saudaramu.

Terima kasih karena kau ingin tetap berada di sisiku. Terima kasih karena kau telah berterima kasih karena kita masih bersahabat…

Sama-sama…

Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku…

Terima kasih karena kau telah berterima kasih menjadi sahabatku…kaulah sahabat sejatiku. Dan akan selalu begitu…

Selalu.

Ya, Camus…setelah sekian lama…

Selalu…

Selalu…

**End**


End file.
